Reencuentro
by libraale
Summary: Por fin se rencontrara con Milo después de haber estado un tiempo muerto, gracias al poder de Abel podía decirle acerca de sus sentimientos.


Hola :D este es mi primer fanfic inspirado por el club de fans de Camus y Milo al cual pertenezco en un foro de Saint Seiya, fue publicado hace tiempo en ese foro y ahora lo traigo para acá . Dedicado a mi gran amiga Chibi-S que por supuesto, sin su apoyo y buenas ideas, no había podido terminado. No lo odien xDD

 ***Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Kurumada, solo los tomo prestados para mero entretenimiento***

Por fin se rencontrara con Milo después de haber estado un tiempo muerto, gracias al poder de Abel podía decirle acerca de sus sentimientos, siempre fueron muy buenos amigos pero un tiempo antes de la batalla de las doce casas se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Milo eran especiales, no sabia de que forma reaccionaria su amigo o si era correspondido, pero, lo haría de todas maneras, nunca imagino que perdería la vida en aquella terrible batalla con su alumno Hyoga, ahora todo sería diferente ya que tenia una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Después de su encuentro con los caballeros de bronce se dijeron al santuario para que Athena dejara todo en orden, cuando llegaron a la puerta del templo de escorpión Camus dudo en entrar.

—¿Que sucede Camus? — pregunto Saori con una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿eh..? Nada disculpe— dijo serio como él se caracterizaba- continuemos.

Entraron al octavo templo pero no encontraron a su guardián, Camus se extrañó un poco y se preguntó dónde estaría, así que decidió seguir adelante ya tendría oportunidad de verlo y armarse de valor para decirle lo que tenía tiempo atormentándolo, también pensó que podría organizar las palabras adecuadas.

Continuo su camino junto con Athena llevándola hasta su templo, al llegar Athena le dijo que podría retirarse que no se preocupara por ella que descansara un poco en su templo. Cuando llego al onceavo templo se sorprendió de ver a su amigo parado en la puerta trasera de este. Milo al verlo quedo petrificado no podía creer lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho así que fue a verlo por sí mismo.

—Así que es cierto amigo— dijo algo serio— me alegro que estés de vuelta— estirándole su mano para estrechar la de él.

—Gracias— dijo estirando su mano para responder el gesto.

—Sabes…— dijo soltando su mano a dándose media vuelta para ingresar al templo —estaba pensando en que ya que tienes tiempo sin estar aquí podrías cenar conmigo amigo— Camus lo siguió mientras lo escuchaba, diablos como le dolía en este momento esa palaba "amigo".

—Bueno, si sería agradable saber que ha pasado en mi ausencia— dijo sonriendo un poco.

En el camino Milo hablo hasta el cansancio sobre las cosas que pasaron en el tiempo que estuvo ausente, de cómo Mu estaba al Mando temporalmente por designio de Athena, y otras cosas que no pudo prestarle mucha atención ya que seguía pensando cómo hablar de sus sentimientos, pero sin dejar notar su ausencia. Fue pasando la noche ya habían dejado de lado sus armaduras, y se disponían a preparar la cena. Mientras preparaban la cena Camus estuvo pensando en que decirle o más bien en cómo decirle, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero por ahora solo disfrutaba de su compañía e intrigado de cómo sabia preparar LINGUINE CON TAPENADE*.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a preparar eso? — con cara de intriga.

—Jeje fue en un viaje que hice después de…— entristeció un poco –Bueno… resulta que una amable mujer con la que estuve hablando donde me hospedarme me enseño, y siendo una ocasión especial quise intentarlo— sonrió.

Cenaron y a Camus le pareció un buen trabajo el que hizo milo con la comida para ser su primer intento no estuvo mal. Recogieron las cosas que utilizaron para comer y cocinar y decidieron tomar algo de vino sentados en la mesa. Entonces Camus decidió hablar por fin de lo que venía pensando desde hace tiempo.

—Sabes Milo hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo— dijo dando un sorbo a la copa de vino.

—¿A ver…. qué será? — dijo sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.

— Umm bueno lo que pasa…— pensó que no podía con su mirada prestando atención a todo movimiento de él, porque lo ponía tan nervioso, Athena dame fuerza pensó— bueno… desde hace tiempo he sentido un cariño muy especial por ti…— Milo interrumpió…

—Yo también te estimo mucho Camus…— vio como Camus cerro los ojos y empezó a negar lentamente con la cabeza

—Esto… no es solo un cariño de amigo…— dijo estirando su mano y tomando la suya. —sino… algo más.

—No sigas Camus— dijo levantándose y caminando hacia él. Camus empezó a ponerse nervioso por su accionar y cerró los ojos pero cuando sintió los labios de el griego juntarse con los suyos se impresiono, pero casi sin prensarlo dos veces correspondió el cálido beso. Al separarse un poco, iba a hablar cuando él se le adelanto. — Yo también te quiero más que eso— dijo aun cerca de su cara, se enderezo quedando de pie a su lado. Camus desconcertado solo atino a preguntar.

—¿Lo… sabias? — mirando desde su asiento a Milo que estaba de pie a su lado.

—No…— dijo cerrando sus ojos — de hecho yo tenía miedo cuando me di cuenta de este sentimiento, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar así que solo lo guarde para mí— dijo empezando a dar media vuelta para regresar a su puesto cuando Camus lo detuvo con su mano tomando la suya y poniéndose de pie, y sin darle un segundo para reaccionar se lanzó para juntar de nuevo esos labios con los suyos.

Fue un beso tierno pero fue subiendo de intensidad haciendo retroceder al octavo custodio hasta que no quedaba más espacio, Milo quedo de espalda a la pared, sus lenguas empezaron a danzar, Milo se abría paso hacia la húmeda boca de Camus, cuando les falto el aire se separaron levemente. Milo consiguió terriblemente excitante el sonrojo de Camus y sin darle tregua fue el que ahora decidió juntar de nuevo sus labios, entre beso si beso fueron dejando la cocina, no supieron en que momento llegaron al cuarto, pero eso era lo de menos ahora Milo empezó a levantar la camisa de Camus, sentía que estorbaba y Camus sin oponer resistencia dejo que siguiera su accionar, cuando al fin la estorbosa camisa desapareció lo acostó con cuidado en su cama separo sus labio y besando cada centímetro de piel llego hasta su cuello donde dejo un pequeño mordisco haciendo de Camus soltara un leve gemido. Sintiendo la desventaja de la situación Camus comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Milo y la arrojo lejos al ver su accionar sonrió pícaramente.

—Me gusta mucho esta faceta tuya— dijo con mirada seductora y volvió a besarlo nuevamente y moviendo sus manos por sus muslos dirigiendo su mano izquierda subiendo hacia su espalda y así recorriéndola, y su mano derecha lentamente subiendo por su muslo hacia el centro rozando su hombría por encima de su pantalón y acariciando su abdomen su pecho mientras, Camus se sonrojaba cada vez más hasta lentamente subir a su cuello y tomarlo dela nuca para así dar un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja y lamerla suavemente después lentamente con su mano derecha, fue bajando el cierre con mientras Milo iba bajando lentamente recorriendo con su lengua su abdomen hacia su entre pierna subió la mirada viéndolo picara y seductoramente, mientras Camus coloco la mano en la cabeza de Milo pasando sus dedos entre su cabello alborotado, Milo dio un pequeño roce con sus labios a su hombría.

—Milo…— susurro Camus cuando sintió su pantalón abandonar su cuerpo, de un empujón suave Camus se colocó sobre Milo, apoyando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza sus piernas a ahorcadilla de su cintura, se inclinó para besarle el cuello, fue descendiendo poco a poco besando cada centímetro de piel a su paso, sonrojado veía a Milo directo a sus ojos y este con cara aun de sorpresa y un poco sonrojado le decía —Te ves muy bien desde aquí abajo.— lo cual hizo que Camus se pusiera aún más nervioso, fue descendiendo poco a poco continuando con su trabajo de besar cada centímetro de piel a su paso y a la ves pasando sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón, sonrió pícaro tomando el cierre entre sus dientes fue bajándolo y de un tirón se liberó de la molesta prenda, tomando entre sus manos la hombría del griego paso su lengua por la punta, se estremeció rodeando con sus piernas el cuerpo de Camus mientras pasaba su lengua por toda su hombría torturándolo hasta que por fin empezó a sentir el subir y bajar del galo con suave ritmo arrancando los gemidos de la boca del escorpión, entrelazando los dedos en la cabellera del francés dejo siguiera con su trabajo disfrutando cada segundo, Camus repitió la acción hasta que lo sintió temblar por lo bajo.

—Ca.. Camus voy…a…— parando su acción momentáneamente para disfrutar de la cara de su amante, cuando sintió que Milo se abalanzo sobre él era su turno de complacerlo pensaba el escorpión, este tomando su hombría con su mano, empezó un suave movimiento de arriba abajo sobre la erección, Camus cerro los ojos y disfruto del suave agarre del griego que fue en aumento, con la otra mano busco la boca del francés e introdujo sus dedos en su cavidad para humedecerlos un poco, como disfrutaba esa vista, saco sus dedos de su boca para luego llevarlo a su intimidad, este al sentir a Milo dentro soltó un pequeño gemido, preparo bien la zona y luego que estuvo preparado procedió a penetrarlo suavemente oyendo un gemido un poco más sonoro salir de la boca de él .

—Despacio por…favor…— dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

—Tranquilo seré cuidadoso. — inclinándose para besar sus labios e inicial el lento vaivén siendo muy cuidadoso, sentía como su temperatura corporal iba en aumento con cada envestida que daba, oyendo los gemidos de su amante que sonaban como música para sus oídos fue aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, sentía el sudor recorrer su cuerpo y admiraba las mejillas enrojecidas de Camus con su mano libre acaricio los muslos del galo sentía que el momento estaba cerca y así fue ambos llegaron al clímax juntos.

Milo cayo rendido sobre Camus beso sus labios y se acostó a su lado lo abrazo por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor mirándose a los ojos. —No sabes cuantas veces quise estar así contigo Milo— dijo Camus pasando su mano por la mejilla del octavo guardián para posicionarla detrás de su nuca y así atraerlo para darle un cálido beso.

—No creo que más que yo— dijo sonriente en un susurro devolviéndole el beso.

Luego de eso Milo tanteando en busca de las sabanas para cubrirlos a ambos dejaron que el más profundo sueño se apoderara de ellos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, durmieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, en paz y sin preocupaciones, ya mañana seria otro día que deberían enfrentar, pero por ahora solo existían ellos dos y su amor que estuvo mucho tiempo guardado hasta que llegó el momento en el que pudieron rencontrarse de nuevo.

Pequeña aclaración ^^

* LINGUINE CON TAPENADE: El tapenade, un paté vegetal típico del sur de Francia que convierte la tradicional pasta en un delicatessen en segundos. (Buscando comida Francesa esta fue la que me provoco jeje. )

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios


End file.
